legend of zelda darkside chronicles
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: hyrule, un mundo pasifico que ha vivido en un ciclo interminable de eventos involucrada con tres personajes en especial... sin embargo ese ciclo es corrompido y la historia es distorcionada... ahora en un mundo oscuro donde la esperanza es escasa y donde reina el mal... un nuevo heroe es elegido por las diosas para restaurar el ciclo y la historia de hyrule
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule...

Un reino prospero gracias al reinado de su benevolente rey...

Ganondorf...

Tras muchos intentos por conquistar hyrule la reencarnación del demonio gánon nuestro eterno rival consiguió derrotarnos a nosotras...

Las diosas de oro...

Jamas creímos que tal poder fuera posible, algo en lo que ni siquiera eramos capaces de intervenir...

La anterior reencarnación de el actual ganondorf; calamity gánon, consiguió alterar la historia como plan maestro para interrumpir el bucle temporal impuesto por nosotras para detener a gánon cada vez que reencarnara...

Calamity gánon consiguió poseer con maldad al rey y ala reina de hyrule, generando así que la hija que concibieron, la princesa zelda y reencarnación de hylia terminara corrompida desde lo mas profundo de su corazón...

Siendo eso solo parte inicial de su plan cálamy gánon logro transferir su conocimiento asu actual reencarnación quien puso en marcha su plan...

La familia real corrompida llevo a hyrule aun estado de devastación y ruina...

Esta situación beneficio a ganondorf quien llego como héroe y salvador del reino devastado de hyrule, en un ingenioso movimiento destituyo ala familia real de su puesto como soberanos del reino eliminadolos, quien llevo a cabo esta tarea fue su mas fiel y confiable capitan de su ejercito... El caballero link...

Link ejecuto álos reyes de hyrule pero no fue capaz de lograrlo con la princesa quien había escapado antes de que link lograra matarla...

Ahora el mundo se había torcido así como el tiempo mismo...

La familia real había llevado a hyrule a su casi destrucción  
Ganondorf había salvado hyrule  
Y link había sido aquel que había empuñado su espada contra aquellos demonios alos que alguna vez había llamado reyes, solo quedaba una ultima cosa que se interponía entre el destino y el nuevo genesis...

Zelda...

No podemos ayudarla pues nuestros poderes no son suficientes para reparar el bucle temporal pero si zeldá y el héroe del tiempo pudieran trabajar juntos talvez podríamos restaurar la historia antes de que sea tarde...

Pero el héroe del tiempo también ha sido corrompido no con maldad sino con un ideal de justicia de un tirano al que llamaban heroe...

Su corazón puro y valeroso no pudo ser corrompido por calamity gánon pero si su mente y espíritu los cuales solo tienen resentimiento hacia la familia real...

El héroe ya no es de fiar pero si un nuevo héroe pudiera ayudarnos talvez...

Solo talvez podríamos salvarlos de si mismos...

Con un poder mas poderoso que la maldad que purifique el corazón corrompido de zelda...

.

.

.

.

.

La tierra...  
Época actual...

U

n joven caminaba por las calles de españa con ropas nada adecuadas para la época...

-he hay que ver con que molesias tomarme para comprar tinte de pelo en pleno día del baile de fin de curso- se quejaba el chico de no mas de 22 años

El chico era un universitario de segundo grado, el motivo de sus vestimentas era que esa noche seria el baile de fin de curso y la temática en esta ocasión fue de estilo antiguo al de la conquista...,.

Sinceramente sus ropas eran oscuras pues era el único traje que había conseguido para la ocasión

Llevaba una bolsa de un supermercado en el cual llevaba unas cosas que su familia le había encargado...

El joven iba metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que la luz del semáforo era verde cúando un sonido llamo su atención, al ver a su izquierda vio un vehículo acercarse a gran velocidad hacia el...

.

,

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Despertaba tras sentir como si un camion me hubiera golpeado...  
Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y adolorido, trate de sentarme y ver mi alrededor...,  
Al rededor de mi habían algunas ramas rotas, hojas y una bolsa que tenia momentos antes...

Trate de ponerme de pie para ver que estaba en un bosque, no veía que hubiera indicios de ser un parque o bosque cercano a la ciudad de Madrid...

De hecho en donde diablos estaba yo?  
Tome mis cosas y comenze a caminar...  
Veía muchos arboles, demasiados para mi gusto

"Crack"

Oigo algo romperse, pudiera ser algún animal o alguna persona cercana, comienzo a caminar siguiendo el origen de ese ruido...

-soltadme! Que no sabéis quien soy yo!- oí gritar a una chica, me acerque en silencio y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, haciendo espacio entre algunas ramas vi una chica con vestido negro, y algunos detalles dorados su cabellera era de un tono gris y sus ojos oscuros como la noche

junto a ella estaban algunos tipos en armadura plateada y caballos, molestaban ala chica jálandola del cabello largo y gris que tenia

-jajajajaja finalmente la tenemos... Que deberíamos hacer con ella?- pregunto uno de los hombres

Por sus pintas diría yo que podrían ser alumnos de mi universidad, sus vestimentas correspondían a el vestuario que nos habían solicitado para asistir, pero que hacen en un ligar tan alejado de la civilización? Un secuestro? No eso suena tonto, un asunto amoroso? Imposible hay demasiados tipos a menos que sean sus ex... Pero eso tampoco creo que sea el caso...  
Talvez traten de violarla, seria la opción mas viable a la situación actual

Pensé para mi mismo mientras continuaba viendo la situación y desenfundaba una pistola que tenia en mi saco, últimamente los asaltos y asesinatos eran comunes en varias partes del mundo y cada vez iban en aumento, jamas creí que agradecería tener un arma de fuego

-oye levantala- ordeno uno de los caballeros, estos obedecieron y levantaron ala chica la cual se resisitia, el que parecía ser el líder se acerco a ella- seria un desperdicio no aprovechar esta cituacion- dijo este que no dudo en tomar ala chica y comenzar a desvestirla, yo solo vi como forcejeaba para tratar de controlar ala chica  
Sus manos manoseaban el cuerpo de la chica mientras comenzaba a desvestirla, yo comenzó a observar alos otros tipos que solo disfrutaban de la vista, no veía armas salvo espadas, sus armaduras parecían de metal aunque podrían ser de aluminio...  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhggggg- el grito de el líder se oyo , volte a ver que sucedía para ver como de sus labios salia sangre y ala vez le faltaba una parte de estos  
Al ver ala chicá vi que sus labios tenían sangre también y en sus dientes un pedazo de carne ensangrentado  
El líder solo mostró un rostro de enojo para después abofetear ala chica que callo al suelo y consiguiente comenzó a resivir patadas en su abdomen de parte de el líder del grupo  
-maldita perra! Toma esto! Y esto!- el castigo de la chica continuaba hasta que el caballero se canso de patear su abdomen, la chica solo se trato de levantar para escupir algo de sangre, el caballero desenfundó su espada con total cólera  
-muere de una vez perra inmunda!- grito el caballero

-ALTO!- grite saliendo de mi escondite con mi pistola en mano-tire su espada... Todos ustedes!- grite mientras los caballeros me veían sin entender nada  
-chico baja lo que sea que tengas en tu mano- dijo el lider

-no lo haré... Llamare ala policía en este momento si no bajan sus armas- dije aputándoles... Sin embargo ellos solo se vieron entre si extrañados, el líder solo apretó sus manos y se lanzo contra mi tratando de cortarme sin embargo reaccione rápido y le dispare ala cabeza

La bala salio disparada y traspaso su cabeza matándolo al instante

-capitan! Maldito bastardo morirás por tu traición!- declaro uno de los otros caballeros, el que sostenía ala chica la arrojo a un lado y entre los cuatro desenfundaron cuatro espadas para lanzarse contra mi, ellos estaban a 6 metros de mi así que me dio tiempo de apuntarles y dispararles, las balas perforaron sus armaduras y golpearon sus pechos callendo al suelo, algunos estaban muertos y otros vivos...

Me acerque ala chica que estaba en el suelo aun adolorida  
-te encuentras bien?- le pregunte, al ver su rostro no lo reconocí aunque me era vagamente familiar  
-si...gracias- me dijo yo solo sonrei para extenderle la mano  
-vamos tenemos que irnos... Pronto alguien vendrá a verlos y no he sido capaz de llamar ala policía así que estamos en peligro- le dije, ella me vio por un momento  
-no..., seguramente has venido para llevarme con el rey o me mataras aqui- me dijo llena de temor  
-escucha no te haré daño pero tenemos que irnos ya!- le dije, ella me vio con duda pero se resignó y tomo mi mano, yo la levante del suelo y la lleve a un caballo cercano, me subí y la ayude a subir tambien  
En cuanto subimos ambos inmediatamente comenzamos a movernos por el bosque, tenia sentido que vinieran en caballos, los autos y camionetas eran demasiado grandes y no maniobrarían tan bien, las motos dejarían un rastro y los caballos podían hacerle frente a casi cualquier adversidad de terrenos como los bosques

Cabalgamos por unas horas, extrañamente no vimos una carretera o cabaña, todo era un inmenso bosque  
tuvimos la suerte de hallar un rió, opte por descansar un poco, estaba cansado y sediento y no dudaba que ella también

Ambos bajamos y nos acercamos al río para tomar agua, esperaba que no estuviera contaminada o algo, para mi sorpresa el agua era fresca y potable, me preguntaba en que parte de España estaba, no recordaba nada que se le pareciera a este bosque tan inmenso

Tras tomar algo de agua vi que la chica mantenía su distancia de mi, supongo que seria normal, no la conozco y ella ami tampoco...  
-te encuetras bien?- le pregunte  
-por que me ayudaste?- me respondió con enojo y desconfianza  
-estabas en problemas y decidí ayudarte-le conteste con sinceridad  
-no mientas! Nadie me trataría así solo por que si- me dijo

-vamos guapa no te pongas así, no es como si fueras la persona mas odiada del mundo- dije en tono de broma, ella por su parte no se rió ni inmutó, espera acaso así era el caso?  
Acaso era buscada por la policía o algo parecido?  
-Espera... No me queras decir que eres buscada y prófuga de la ley?- le pregunte  
-Si... Así es... Mi cabeza tiene un precio- me dijo  
Yo la vi era muy hermosa y no mostraba aspecto de ser alguien peligrosa o siquiera amenazante  
-Pues yo no te veo cara de soy una delincuente asesina y posiblemente violadora de hombres-le dije, ella me vio por unos momentos para después comenzar a reír  
-Vez esa sonrisa es de una chica linda y noble- comente  
-Jajajajajaja tu no sabes nada... Jajajaja- ella no podía parar de reír  
-Si bueno talvez a sí sea aunque me pareces familiar- le dije Acercándome a ver su rostro- No nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunte  
-Que yo sepa o recuerde no- me respondio  
-Ya veo... Y cual es tu nombre? El mio es Antonio pero llamame lancelot o como tu quieras llamarme- le dije mientras bebía agua de una cantimplora  
-Yo soy zelda- me dijo  
-Claro... Y yo soy link- dije en tono de sarcasmo-y bueno dónde crees que estemos?- pregunté  
-Creo que estamos en el bosque koriki o lo que queda de el- dijo viendo su entorno  
-Claro...-No pregunte nada más y continúe bebiendo mi agua... Creo que esta chica juega mucho the legend of zelda...  
Ahora que lo pensaba el último juego de the legend of zelda fue el de Breath of the Wild, eso había sido hace un año...

Pensé por un momento en aquella saga tan antigua como fantástica, pero debía ser realista el juego de legend of zelda había terminado con aquel último juego...

Me sorprendía ver a una chica que conociera legend of zelda y que se atreviera a vestirse a sí considerando que uno se viste así para eventos de videojuegos o halloween  
Sumido en mis pensamientos vi como ella trataba de atenderse una herida en su pierna, creo que se la hizo cuando la arrojo aquel tipo al suelo...  
-Estas herida?- le pregunte  
-No es algo que te importe- me contesto, si bien se parecía a zelda versión dark en definitiva era totalmente opuesta a la verdadera zelda  
Resignado a su actitud tome su pierna, inexplicablemente su piel era suave  
-Q..que haces?! Dejame en paz!-me ordenó yo solo la ignore y comenze a limpiar su herida, se quejó un poco por el dolor y lo fría del agua pero después dejo de resistirse y sólo me vio atenderla  
Acerque mis cosas para sacar un poco de alcohol y vestir un poco en su herida para desinfectar  
Ella se quejó debido al ardor que generaba la solución pero después lo ignoro, tome una tela que había d  
en la bolsa y la rasge para poder hacerle un bendaje  
-Listo con eso evitaremos que se infecte- dije satisfecho  
Ella por su parte solo veía su herida atendida para sonrojarse  
-G..gracias- dijo avergonzada  
-No hay de que, cualquiera en mi posición hubiera hecho lo mismo por una linda chica como tu- dije ella se sorprendió por mi comentario, parecía ser que nunca había recibido un cumplido como ese  
Me levante guarde mis cosas y las coloque en el caballo, agradecía haber tomado clases de equitación por lo que montar un caballo no era difícil aunque si más incómodo

Le extendí ala princesa una mano para ayudarla a subir considerando su herida  
Tras subir ella se aferró a mi espalda  
-Lista? Será un viaje movido hasta la ciudad más cercana- dije viendola  
-Si- me respondio yo Asenti y comenze a galopar hacia la inmensidad del bosque careciendo de la aventura que me esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2:

Habíamos galopando por más de dos horas, la noche se hacía presente mientras continuaba bajando el sol  
Había decidido que seguir adelante en estas condiciones era un riesgo considerando que era un bosque con posibles animales salvajes  
Así decidido por mi decidí montar un campamento, agradecía tener conocimientos de acampar gracias a los viajes familiares por lo que procedimos zelda y yo a montar un campamento improvisado  
Tras levantar una fogata y un techo con ramas y hojas me dispuse a preparar un estofado  
Fue suerte que entre las mochilas que cargaban los caballos de aquellos caballeros hubieran una cama, una oya y algunas otras cosas útiles  
Tras eso coloque una sopa instanea en agua junto algunas verduras que encontré, para luego colocarlo todo en el oya para después calentarse  
Mientras la cena era preparada decidí hacer un poco de conversación  
-Entonces... Zelda...am... De donde eres?- pregunté  
-Del Castillo de hyrule, mis padres eran los reyes de estas tierras hasta hace unos meses atrás- contesto  
-Aja... Y por qué dices que unos meses atrás?-  
-El pueblo se levanto encontrá de nosotros con ayuda de ganondorf el héroe y su capitán y caballero de más alta confianza... link- comentó  
-(pero en que basó esa idea para un fanfic?)-pensé- y si eso es así...significa que te buscan para obtener tu trifuerza o algo parecido?- pregunté  
-No... La trifuerza ha permanecido oculta en lo más profundo del Castillo sin embargo ni yo e sido capaz de obtener su poder... Según he oído nadie, ni ganondorf ni ningúno de sus hombres...o eso era hasta que misteriosamente la trifuerza desaparecio- comentó  
Me quede pensando en ello, por un momento podía jurar que me dice la verdad pero seamos realistas es imposible que ella sea la verdadera princesa zelda  
-Ya...parece que ya está lista la cena, deja que te sirva un poco- dije tomando un plato y servir la sopa de fideos dentro de ella- Aquí tienes pero cuidado está caliente- dije entregándoselo junto a una cuchara  
Ella vio extrañada la comida sin embargo su aroma era delicioso y no aparentaba ser algo envenenado pues me vio comer de un plato la misma comida, así sin mucha importancia ella le dio una probada a la comida que hize, no esperaba mucho de esa cómoda sin embargo tras dar la primera provada su mirada cambio a una impresión  
-Lisiosa...- dijo  
-Disculpa?- pregunto pues no entendí que había dicho  
-Está deliciosa...- dijo entre lágrimas mientras no paraba de comer la sopa hasta acabarsela de golpe-por favor sirveme más!-dijo extendiendo su plato, yo quede sin palabras, nunca había visto a nadie disfrutar la sopa como ella y menos verla tan feliz por comer algo tan básico como una sopa de fideos y verduras  
-S...si- dije tomando su plato y sirviéndole más  
Ella volvió a comer rápidamente la sopa con una expresión de felicidad  
Yo solo sonrei para continuar comiendo...

.

.  
-Estuvo muy rica la cena- me dijo, yo solo sonrei avergonzado  
-Bueno creo que si tu lo dices es verdad aunque digamos que la cocina no es exactamente mi punto fuerte pero almenos se preparar algunos platillos- dije sonriendole  
-Nunca antes había probado un platillo como este... Es de algún pueblo lejano a hyrule?- me pregunto  
-Mmmm... Supongo que si digo no se donde estoy exactamente ni como eh venido a dar aquí pero supongo que si puedo estar lejos de casa- comente mientras me recostaba en un árbol, el motivo le di la sabana y la cama a zelda-bueno creo que es hora de descansar un poco... Mañana seguiremos huscando algún indicio de la civilización- dije acomodandome  
-Si... Descansa Antonio...-me dijo  
-José...-  
-Eh?- me pregunto  
-Mi nombre es José Antonio... Rara vez alguien usa mi nombre- dije  
Ella me vio extrañada para después sonreír  
-Está bien...- dijo mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida  
-Descansa... Zelda- dije una vez ella se durmió  
Al ponerme cómodo no pude evitar ver el cielo, era realmente hermoso  
Sus estrellas...  
Su luna...  
Todo era hermoso...

.

.

Amanecía por la mañana y estaba preparando el desayuno...  
Unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja...  
Para mi suerte todo eso lo conseguí de un árbol de naranjas que estaba cerca y unos huevos que había en este  
La princesa por su parte despertaba tras descansar  
-Buenos días zelda...-dije sonriendole  
-Um... Buenos días jose- me contesto al verme  
Mientras yo seguía preparando el desayuno ella guardo todo lo que no era necesario en las mochilas del caballo  
Una vez término desayunamos para emprender nuestro viaje nuevamente...

Habían pasado unas horas y aló lejos pudimos ver un camino hacia un pueblo  
Cuando llegamos me quede sorprendido por lo que vi...  
Literalmente era un pueblo pueblo, no había indichos de civilización: tv, radio, luz eléctrica, comida enlatada, todo era tan... Anticuado...  
Al ver bien ala gente pude ver que se trataban de personas pero todos tenían las orejas largas, como los de los hylianos  
Me comenze a preocupar un poco, no había indicios que realmente esto fuera hyrule, el mundo donde se desarrolla la leyenda de zelda  
La gente nos veía con malos ojos...  
O más bien a zelda...

Tras atar el caballo nos dirigimos a una tienda y cantina ala vez  
Al entrar pude ver varios hombres en armadura...  
Al observar bien vi que no era una cantina como tal sino un edificio de aventureros  
Habían varios grupos de aventureros por su equipo y armaduras, pude ver caballeros, arqueros, médicos pero no magos o hechiceros...  
Acaso la magia era algo escaso si este era realmente hyrule  
-Por favor ve y siéntate en aquella mesa- le dije a zelda la cual asintió y se alejo de mi  
Yo por otra parte avance hacia una chica de cabellera rojiza  
-Am... Buenas tardes señorita- dije no muy seguro, la chica se volteo hacia mi, al verla vi que era alguien que yo conocía  
-Oh... Hola aventurero soy malon, la informante del edificio- dijo presentándose-veo que ha capturado y traído ala princesa zelda- me dijo yo quede más impresionado por ello  
-Capturado?! No yo vine a pedir información verá soy un viajero y quería saber sobre este lugar y ella no es ninguna princesa solo habíamos oído de alguien con ese aspecto y pensamos que si mi compañera se vestía así podríamos atraerla- dije buscando una excusa  
-Ya veo... Bueno esta en el reino de hyrule, un reino gobernado por el venebolente rey ganondorf quien nos salvo de la tiranía de la familia real hasta hace unos meses atrás... Los miembros remanentes de la familia real están viendo casados por cazarecompenzas o aventureros pues su precio muertos es elevado pero aún más si es vivos- comentó la chica frente a mi que se parecía mucho a malon del legend of zelda para la Nintendo 64

-Ya veo... Em quisiera saber si aquí se registran gremios de aventureros?- pregunté  
-Si así es usamos estos dispositivos para realizar los registros, evidentemente todo esto es por medio de un sistema cerrado sin acceso ni siquiera del Castillo- dijo  
-Ya veo quisiera unir mi gremio al sistema- dije  
-Bien llena el siguiente formulario mínimo 3 miembros y tienes tres días para entregar el formulario- comentó yo Asenti y me dirigí hacia la mesa con zelda, claro está que todos los presentes la veía con cierta hostilidad  
-Am...ze...-pensé por un momento no podía decir su nombre- emmm...  
Sheik puedes venir un momento- dije haciéndole señas a zelda ella por su parte vio hacia sus lados y se señalo-si vamos parece ser que nuestro plan de atrapar esa princesa fallo vamos a quitarte ese polvo de la cabeza- dije, todos los presentes vieron con incredulidad ala chica pero después sus hostilidades desendieron al grado de volver asus actividades  
Una vez zelda estuvo cerca de mi la tome de la mano y salimos pirando del lugar...

.

.

Una vez logramos convencer a todos de que zelda no era ella nos hospedamos en una posada y más presisamente en una habitación de dos camas  
-Lamento si fui algo descortés hace un raro con la forma en que te trate- dije arrepentido  
Frente a mi estaba zelda molesta pues la tuve que bañar en estiércol y lodo para que no se distinguirá muy bien  
-Y bien para que hiciste eso?!- me pregunto  
-Para que no tratarán de capturate, bien ahora si te creo que eres alguien buscada pero porque?-  
-Por los errores de mi famila- comentó  
-Pero creí qur tu eras amada por todos, eres venebolente, amable y cariñosa- dije Ella me vio por unos momentos  
-Jajajajajajajaja ya veo así me vez bueno es verdad pero no del todo, aprecio mucho las peleas, molestar a todos y jugarles algunas bromas- dijo, yo estaba impresionado que clase de cataclismo hizo que zelda cambiará así, espera eso es!  
-Am zelda de pura casualidad has oído la leyenda del héroe y la princesa que detuvieron a un mal legendario empuñando una espada qur derrotada al mal?-Pregunté  
-Si, claro está eso ocurrió hace más de 500 años atrás pero si-  
-Y ese mal se llamaba calamity gánon?- pregunté  
-Si... Por que la pregunta?-  
-...No sólo curiosidad- dije, adecir verdad le mentí, si algo sabíamos los gamers de the legend of zelda era que sólo había dos males que fueron tan poderosos en el universo o cronología de tloz... El primero era el Mal que enfrentaron las diosas doradas y diosa hylia y la segunda opción sería calamity gánon que por poco consigue aniquilar a link... Si era tan poderoso talvez el podría haber hecho esto pero claro no tengo pruebas... Solo las diosas podrían hacerlo y explicar así como arreglar todo esto... pero como?  
Pensé en varias formas pero si algo era sabido los mapas de hyrule siempre cambiaban en cada juego si eso era así... Entonces talvez este mundo también haya cambiado...  
-Eh José? Que sigue cual es el siguiente paso del plan?- pregunto  
-El siguiente paso... El siguiente paso es... Convertirte en otra persona-dije sacando una caja de mis objetos del otro mundo (si esque de donde yo venía era otro mundo y no otra época)  
-Que es eso?- me pregunto  
-Es tu nueva apariencia- dije  
-Bien veamos como se usa esto correctamente?- dije leyendo las instrucciones, sin embargo mi cara empalidecio  
-Que extraña lengua es esa?- dijo zelda acercándose hacia mi y tratando de leer el español  
-Am... Zelda exactamente como se bañan aquí?- pregunté  
-Mmmm... Usamos regaderas... Porque?- pregunto  
-No creo que sepas leer esto? Verdad?- pregunté ella solo me negó con su cara  
-...am bueno tratare de explicarte como funciona esto...-dije leyendo las instrucciones de uso de la caja...

.

.  
Yo estaba afuera del baño mientras zelda se daba una ducha usando el tinte de cabello que había comprando en mi mundo, era un kitt de 3 sistemas, el de ducha, el retoque y el permanente  
Obviamente zelda estaba usando el de ducha que era la base del tinte para que fuera aprueba de agua...  
Yo por otra parte estaba afuera esperando aque saliera una vez oi cerrar la llave de paso comenze a oír unos pasos que se acercaban, era ella pero no pude evitar quedarme en bobado  
Básicamente tenía a zelda frente a mi con solo una toalla, su cabellera era dorada y sus ojos color rojo intenso  
-Por favor no me mires- dijo sonrojada yo reaccione y sacudi mi cabeza apartando la mirada  
-Cof...cof...am veo que funcionó el tinte, básicamente buscan a una princesa zelda con cabellera color blanco y no una Sheik con cabellera dorada- dije  
-Sheik? Quien es ella?- me pregunto molesta  
-Es tu seudónimo, no podemos ir diciendo que eres zelda pues te atraparian de inmediato, por eso usaremos un nombre sheikah y por ende eres de esa raza- dije explicándole básicamente la situación  
-Ya veo... Bien entonces como haremos con las ropas?- pregunto señalando su vestido, era cierto, solo tenía esas ropas  
-No te preocupes pensé en ello ante de tiempo- dije mostrándole un paquete de ropa-se que no sin las mejores ropas considerando el oro y las rupias en la bolsa de aquellos soldados pero almenos pasaras desapercibida- dije Ella solo toda la ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, yo me volte para no verla y darle privacidad  
-Am... José tenemos un problema- dijo llamandome, al voltearme no pude evitar tener un ataque de sangrado nasal por lo que contemple...

.

.

.

Tras resolver algunos percances y "detalles" finalmente habíamos conseguido que zelda fuera irreconocible para todos ahora solo quedaba un asunto...  
Debíamos encontrar una tercera persona para la comenzar misiones en el gremio  
-Y como harás eso?- pregunto zelda  
-Mmmm... No lo se talvez solo con un poco de carisma- comente  
-Oigan...-una voz a nuestras espaldas no llamo  
Al voltear vimos a una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos...  
Por un momento no pude reconocerla pero acabo de unos minutos pude hacerlo

-Impa!- dije a no más creerlo  
-Eh? Como sabes mi nombre?- me pregunto la chica  
-Eh bueno digamos que eh oido cosas sobre ti- dije mintiendo  
-Ya veo eso acortara las formalidades, escuche que necesitas formar un gremio?- pregunto  
-Eh si...(dios pudo oír mi conversación con zelda, no esperaba menos de la protectora y nana de zelda)-pensé  
-Bueno quiero sugerirte un trato...- dijo  
-Eh...bueno lo escucho- dije no muy convencido  
-Quiero que seas el líder de mi gremio- dijo así sin más, sin expresiones ni muestras de duda  
-Eh? Que?!- No podía creerlo Impa en definitiva era capaz de tomar a cualquiera por sorpresa  
-Si veras mi gremio se compone de puros sheikah, por lo que veo te acompaña una chica de nuestra raza, sin embargo en nuestro pueblo nosotros podemos realizar cualquier misión sin problemas aunque como aventureros no podemos sin un líder y en este caso que sea hombre- comentó  
-Dejame ver si entendi bien, tu gremio es conformado por la elite supongo yo de los sheikah pero... Por lo que he oído... Todas son mujeres no?- pregunté  
-Así es-  
-Bueno no veo el problema?- dije sin más  
-Eh? Así sin más?!- pregunto  
-Si por que debería dudar de semejante oferta digo si son sheikah eso significa la elite de la elite, expertas en combates, en camuflaje y mucha agilidad y demás... Por que no debería aceptar?- dije  
-Bueno creí que nuestra reputación sobre cómo tratábamos alos hombres te intimidar como alos otros alos que les solicitamos está petición- dijo algo extrañada y sorprendida  
-Bueno seguro tus motivos tendrás, no me incómoda nada de eso mientras pueda juntar dinero y información- comente mientras sacaba el papel del gremio- ten mi nombre y el de zel... Digo el de Sheik están en la hoja solo escribe el tuyo y de tus compañeras y nos veremos luego en el edificio de aventureros- dije despidiendome, zelda me siguió por detrás extrañada de mi actuar  
Impa solo extrañada pero con una sonrisa para después ver el el papel  
-José Antonio? Y ese nombre de donde es?- pregunto

.

.

.  
Era tarde y zelda y yo estábamos en el edificio de aventureros ala espera de la hoja que Impa traería con el nombre de sus compañeras  
Mientras estábamos nadie mostraba indicios de hostilidad hacia zelda que estaba disfrazada  
Agradecía saber lo que sabía sobre la saga de the legend of zelda y que este disfraz funcionaria  
-Estas seguro que podemos confiar en ellas?- pregunto zelda  
-Si porque no digo son sheikah así que son de fiar, su código las hace leales y de fiar- dije  
-De donde sacas eso? Las sheikah son asesinas de una aldea llamada kakariko oculta más allá del bosque- me dijo  
-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que podemos confiar en ellas- dije con mi mejor sonrisa  
-Veo que estaban aqui- dijo Impa quien llegaba  
-Si lamento que fuera hasta atras- dije, nosotros básicamente estábamos sentados en la parte más profunda del edificio y que también era la más aislada  
-No, esta bien así adecir verdad prefiero este lugar es más... Privado- comentó- Bien aquí está la hoja solo haría falta entregarla- dijo mostrando la hoja la cual aparte de mi nombre y el de zelda estaba el de Impa y otros seis  
-Oye aquí hay seis nombres, donde están tus compañeras?-pregunté  
-Están haciendo algunas compras- comentó  
-Bien entonces esperen un momento yo iré a entregar esto- dije levantándose de mi lugar para ir hacia la oficina de aventureros  
Al llegar vi a malon ala espera  
-Oh saltamontes veo que has vuelto con la hoja- dijo con una sonrisa  
-S..si bien ya pusimos los nombres, somos en total 9- dije entregando la hoja y unas monedas de oro para finalizar el trámite  
-Bien esta todo listo...eh...José? Que nombre es ese?- pregunto  
-Es de unas tierras lejanas más allá del mar- dije  
-Mmm ya veo bien creo que sería todo por ahor...- antes deponer terminar de decir algo más alguien entró abruptamente, se trataba de un hombre que estaba mal herido  
-AYUDENME POR FAVOR, MI PUEBLO FUE ATACADO Y SECUESTRARON A LAS MUJERES Y NIÑOS... Ayuda por favor- dijo el hombre llendo de grupo en grupo buscando ayuda de algún aventurero  
-Que sucede?- pregunté  
-Parece ser que los koriki han ido enserio esta vez- dijo malon preocupada  
-Aque te refieres con eso?-  
-Bueno desde hace algunas semanas los koriki han atacado las carretas de provisiones y asaltado ala gente pero esta vez creo que atacaron el pueblo de odon que es el más cercano ala aldea koriki oculto en el bosque, se ha puesto un anuncio de solicitud de rescate para los aventureros de nivel oricalco hace tres días cuando secuestraron a una mujer de un alcalde pero los que han ido regresaron con heridas serias- dijo malon  
-Ya veo... Malon tengo que hacer una solicitud de mision- comente  
-Una solicitud de mision? Claro cual quieres?-  
-Quiero la misión de la aldea koriki- dije seriamente  
-queeeeeeeee?! Estas de broma no! Nadie ha conseguido esa misión en este tiempo por que tu quieres hacerla apenas empezando- pregunto malon sorprendida por mi decisión  
-Hay algún problema con ello?- pregunté  
-N..no pero es algo muy riesgoso para ti- dijo preocupada  
-No te preocupes tengo experiencia de combate solo necesito ir a una tienda y listo- dije confiado  
-Bueno perfectas seguro de esto?-  
-Si y por favor añade ala misión el rescate de las mujeres y niños del pueblo de odon- dije mientras me iba hacia la mesa  
-Bien chicas ya tenemos una mision- dije  
-Eh? Y cual es?- pregunto Impa que bebía una cerveza...


End file.
